


Дай пять!

by WTF_Brucky_2018



Series: WTF Brucky 2018. Тексты R – NC-21. Мини [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 18:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brucky_2018/pseuds/WTF_Brucky_2018
Summary: Стив иногда подрабатывает сводней.





	Дай пять!

Стив Роджерс очень хорошо относится к Халку. И понимает его неплохо. И вообще, Халк — не дурак, не сумасшедший, не монстр.  
Нормальный такой ребёнок — любопытный, эмоциональный, жизнерадостный. Да, вспыльчивый. Да, ломать любит больше, чем чинить, и никогда не убирает за собой раскиданные игрушки. Но это нормальный, прекрасный даже ребёнок.

Так примерно он и пытается объяснить Брюсу однажды утром в лаборатории. Брюс в этой лаборатории окопался, окуклился и теперь живет. Говорит, всё в ней есть, чего ещё желать? Душ, кушетка, холодильник в свободном доступе. В Индии у него ничего этого не бывало, по крайней мере — одномоментно. Ему всё нравится, уверяет Брюс.

— А мне нравится Халк, — в который раз повторяет Стив. — И ты нравишься. Халк, знаешь, любит играть в ладушки. Я попрошу у Тони видео. Серьёзно, вчера после миссии мы играли с ним в ладушки. Я и Баки. Баки тоже нравится Халк.

— Это было до или после того, как Халк оторвал человеку голову?

— Ну, это был не очень хороший человек…

Стив морщится.

Халк, разумеется, оторвал человеку голову. Человеку, называвшему себя Доктором Зло (Тони хохотал как безумный) и пытавшемуся распылить в Вирджинии отравляющий газ, Халк открутил голову легким движением пальцев. Пока человек ещё кричал, шея у него вывернулась под совершенно неестественным углом, и тогда человек умолк. А потом Халк приложил еще одно усилие и оторвал голову окончательно. 

— Халк оторвал человеку голову, — печально бормочет Беннер. Беннер — замечательный человек, но очень уж виноватый. — Это всё, что мне нужно знать о Другом парне.

— Он очень переживал и пытался его потом починить. Он больше так не будет.

То есть Стив думает, что не будет. Потому что Халк на самом деле очень огорчился и даже плакал. И да, пытался оторванную голову приделать обратно. Кровь, кишки, кто-то в толпе упал в обморок. И так — пока Халка не отвлекли на ладушки.

Стив тяжело вздыхает.

Он иной раз чувствует себя воспитателем в детском саду. Но это детский сад для ребятишек с психическими отклонениями.

***

Брюс погряз в вине, усталости и горе, но это не беда.

Закончатся миссии, необходимость в нём отпадёт, он уедет и вновь будет помогать людям, которые слишком бедны, чтобы суметь за помощь заплатить. А пока что Брюс принимает горячий душ дважды в сутки, наслаждаясь тем, что может себе позволить быть чистым.

***

Баки Барнсу нравится Халк, и Тони Старк утверждает: это из-за приблизительно равного интеллектуального потенциала. Тони не прав. Халк умён... для ребёнка его возраста. Стив заставляет Тони извиниться перед Баки, пригрозив недельным воздержанием (воздержание означает отсутствие минетов в том числе! минеты тоже считаются!). 

А Баки… Ну, с Баки такое дело: он не может взять и разом стать прежним человеком. И не станет никогда. И он болен, печален и зол. Имеет право злиться, имеет право быть печальным. Стив никогда не выносил чужую боль. Он всё делает, чтобы уменьшить количество боли и страданий в мире. Но в этом конкретном случае он, кажется, бессилен.

Баки условно допущен к участию в миссиях. Баки вне миссий очень тих, а на миссиях лаконично эффективен. Он, может, навсегда таким останется. Стив не был бы против, если бы самому Баки жить таким было приятно. А ему неприятно, он в тишину и одиночество не втискивается. Не вмещается, потому что сам по себе он больше.

Ему, может, потому и нравится Халк — тот громкий и непосредственный. Хохочет, вопит, рыдает, играет в ладушки.

Стиву кажется, Баки и Брюс бы понравился.

***

Баки всегда чувствует, что Наташа знает: у него в ботинке — нож, а в наплечном кармане — минишокер. Она заходит в общую столовую, оглядывает Баки с головы до ног и видит, что тот вооружен.

Тони Старк шумен и резок, может сказать такое, от чего делается неприятно всем (и даже ему самому), но никогда не извиняется.

Тор грохочет и изъясняется с таким пафосом, что Баки его понимает через раз. 

Бартон так же тих, как и сам Баки, и этим тревожит.

С Брюсом Беннером, о котором часто говорит Стив, Баки так и не довелось пока пообщаться. Очень странно, что Брюс Беннер — Халк. Просто Баки — на скамейке запасных и вмешивается в миссии только тогда, когда даже Халк не справляется. Баки выпускают на поле боя, а потом забирают обратно, в Башню. Будто он начнёт кидаться на людей.

А жаль. Брюс Беннер издали и на первый взгляд производит впечатление человека, с которым можно бы выпить какао в три часа ночи.

***

Брюс считает дни до момента, когда сможет покинуть команду. Фьюри говорит — к зиме скандал с ГИДРой поутихнет, можно будет потихоньку сойти со сцены. 

Брюс считает дни.

Стив Роджерс в некотором роде раздражает.

— Сегодня Баки научил Другого парня давать пять. Хочешь посмотреть видео?

Стив Роджерс ужасно наивен. Конечно, не хочет.

***

— Было весело, — почти нехотя признает Баки вечером, почти ночью, совсем уж было уходя к себе на этаж. — У Халка делается такое лицо, будто он изо всех сил пытается меня не сломать. 

— Ага. Он губы трубочкой вытягивает, ты заметил?

Баки грустнеет.

— Он очень старается быть хорошим.

И уходит спать.

***

Брюсу снятся сны, в которых он отрывает головы людям. Хлещет кровь, тянутся обрывки и огрызки внутренностей. Эту кровь он, кажется, пьёт, а руки у него измазаны по локоть. 

***

Баки Барнсу не снятся сны, как снятся они всем нормальным людям, потому что он ненормальный. Ему снится темнота. Снится холод. В темноте и холоде, он догадывается, с его телом что-то делают. Его тело что-то делает.

Но сны ему не снятся. Он вынужден всю ночь лежать в темноте.

***

Стив Роджерс больше не ведет полевых дневников, да и обычных — тоже. Но ему и записывать не нужно. Наташа в последнее время держится спокойнее, ровнее и радостнее. Будто бы даже иногда решает, не засмеяться ли? Но пока передумывает.

Клинт, кажется, приходит в себя после Локи. Поправляется, крепнет, набирается уверенности. Становится свободнее и занимает чуть больше места, чем прежде. Его чаще слышно и ещё чаще — видно.

Тони кошмары снятся примерно раз в неделю, а раньше приходили почти каждую ночь. И он больше не кричит и не стонет, а только вытягивается в струну и разом просыпается. Стив даже делает вид, что вовсе не разбужен (удается через раз).

Жизнь, по всей видимости, делается лучше.

Для всех, кроме Баки и Брюса.

Баки тих и печален.

Брюс скорбен и бледен. Прячется за своими колбами и пробирками и готовится сделаться призраком лаборатории. 

Стив говорит Баки:

— Брюс — отличный парень.

А Брюсу говорит:

— Мы по пятницам едим пиццу и смотрим фильмы, а суббота у нас — день суши. Ты любишь суши? Это такие странные штуки, там рис и рыба…

— Я, эм, знаю, что такое суши. Прошу прощения.

Брюс робок и печален.

***

Халк считает Барнса своим человеком. Не то чтобы Брюс с Халком общался... До него иногда доносятся обрывки мыслей и эмоций, только и всего.  
Иногда Брюсу даже любопытно.

***

У Баки есть Стив, а у Стива кроме Баки есть Старк. Баки не совсем понимает, что Стив в нём нашел.  
Но вообще-то Баки Стиву завидует. Баки тоже хочет себе кого-нибудь — в личное пользование. Но никто из команды не хочет стать для Баки своим.

***

Стив в конце концов смиряется:

— Ну, хорошо. Это твой выбор — сидеть тут и прятаться от всех.

— Я не прячусь. Ко мне заглядывает Тони, мы прекрасно проводим время. Просто, понимаешь, я тут сижу, а дети умирают от кори, — возражает Брюс. — Каждый делает, что ему по силам, так ведь?

— Так. Но не уезжай, не познакомившись с Баки. Он очень хотел бы с тобой встретиться. Ему это важно. Ему на самом деле нравится Халк.

— Я… постараюсь.

***

Брюс думает: надо же, есть человек, которому нравится Халк.

Но не в этом дело. Дело в том, что есть человек, который хотел бы с Брюсом познакомиться. А Брюс сер и скучен.

***

Баки думает: тесно и одиноко живется в Башне, полной людей, а выйти из этой тесноты — никак и некуда.

***

Зима всё ближе.

***

Баки вспомнил такую игру — "Угадай животное". Животное нужно изображать руками, а другой игрок должен отгадывать. Обучил этой игре Халка, хотя с фантазией у парня не очень.

***

Люди в Индии ждут, а Брюс всё равно ничего не теряет. Ехать можно будет через неделю или две.

Брюс отчаянно не способен на решение, неопределенность эта ему страшно неудобна, даже мучительна.

***

Баки уже не завидует, а просто тихо и спокойно тосклив.

***

Брюс берет билет на самолет до Калькутты с пересадкой в Нью-Дели. Он уже собрал вещи. Старк спросил, к черту ли такое самопожертвование и не лучше ли будет пожертвовать индийским больницам десяток миллионов долларов.

Старк — миллиардер. Он немножко иначе мыслит.

Но пожертвовать, безусловно, нужно. Брюс в отчаянии.

***

Баки идёт на кухню попить молока. Три часа ночи. Он в одних трусах, потому что в три часа ночи это любому позволительно. В холодильнике всегда горит свет. Молоко вкусное и холодное. А в целом полумрак и тишина.

Слышит шаги за спиной и напрягается.

На пороге стоит человек.

Не молодой, но и не старый. Не такой красавчик, как Роджерс. Но добрый, сразу видно.

Неловко улыбается и спрашивает:

— Дашь пять?

Баки пожимает плечом и улыбается: почему бы и нет.


End file.
